Conventional semiconductor etch processing systems typically utilize gas sticks. The term “gas sticks” refers, for example, to a series of gas distribution and control components such as a mass flow controller (MFC), one or more pressure transducers and/or regulators, a heater, one or more filters or purifiers, and shutoff valves. The components used in a given gas stick and their particular arrangement can vary depending upon their design and application. In a typical semiconductor processing arrangement, over seventeen gases may be connected to the chamber via gas supply lines, gas distribution components and substrates, and mixing manifolds. These are attached to a base plate forming a complete system known as “gas panel” or “gas box”.
The conventional semiconductor etch processing system depends on the use of several hazardous and non-hazardous processing gases and carefully measured delivery of such gases from the gas source to the processing plasma chamber via the gas supply lines in a synchronized mode. Wafer etching applications are highly sensitive to the delivery time of the required mixture to the chamber. It is necessary to achieve good mixing of very low flow and high flow rate carrier gases and deliver them to the process chamber without significant delays to perform the various applications, such as etching.